guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mursaat
thumb|right|A typical Mursaat spell caster|128px The Mursaat are a race of powerful spell casters. They are humanoid in shape, and float above the ground dressed in golden attire. The Mursaat appear in all forms of core spellcasting professions; monks, mesmers, elementalists, and necromancers. They are also sometimes accompanied by Jade Bows (rangers) and Jade Armors (warriors). All Mursaat (including the Jade Armors and Bows) can inflict Spectral Agony, which causes great damage over a short span of time. Infusion is the only protection against Spectral Agony. The Mursaat are fleshy creatures, which means that they leave exploitable corpses and are vulnerable to bleeding, disease and poison, while Jades and Ether Seals are fleshless. Since Saul D'Alessio first encountered them in the Maguuma Jungle, they have been worshipped by the White Mantle as the Unseen Ones, and in return, protected the people of Kryta from the Charr invasion. The Mursaat were aware of the Flameseeker Prophecies that foretold their doom, and did everything in their power to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled. This included 'sacrificing' the Chosen on the Bloodstones at Maguuma and the Ring of Fire Islands, as well as heavily guarding the Door of Komalie. The mysterious race of the Seers is an enemy of the Mursaat for reasons that are also unknown at this time. Mursaat can be found in the Southern Shiverpeaks and the Ring of Fire Islands, and in lore it is said that the Unseen Ones have a city deep inside the Maguuma Jungle. The ferryman Old Joness speaks of a shadow hanging over the Ullen River that hides what lies beyond its shores. He says it is cast by something "unseen". At the conclusion of the Flameseeker Prophecies, many Mursaat were killed in the Ring of Fire, either by the player or by the Titans. Many more perished during the Titan rampage after their release from Komalie. This in turn gave Salma and the Lionguard the opportunity to overthrow the White Mantle as the reigning party of Kryta. Sub-types For a complete list of Mursaat, including bosses, see Category:Mursaat. Notes * Spectral Agony allows Mursaat to destroy almost any opposing foe with ease, making them among the stronger monster types in Guild Wars. * A Mursaat that will fight alongside players can be summoned by the Asura skill, Summon Mursaat. This variant casts only one spell, Enervating Charge; it does not use Spectral Agony. * Mursaat are themselves susceptible to Spectral Agony; their armor is not infused. Trivia thumb|right|An Enchanted.|128px *The Mursaat have a loose resemblance to Margonite Warlocks. Their Jade minions however, have a much stronger resemblence as the jade's faces look similar to Margonite masks and the jade also resemble Abaddon himself. *The Enchanted resemble Mursaat armor and masks. *The Mursaat have structures on the Ring of Fire Islands which appear to be constructed of the same material as the jade constructs. They also have a few similar structures in Kryta. The Bloodstones in Bloodstone Fen and Abaddon's Mouth are also partially of the same material, as are several structures in the Realm of Torment. *The symbol of the White Mantle resembles a stylised Mursaat. *If you make an anagram of Mursaat one of the results will be "Mustaar" which means "hidden" in Hebrew. *The Asuran (surface) Capital, Rata Sum, is an anagram of Mursaat. *In the conclusion of the quest The Justiciar's End, the Asura Glayvin indicates that he (probably meaning the Asura race) is not familiar with the Mursaat. He also stated that the Mursaat's power is out of this world. See also *Jade (species) *White Mantle *Unseen Tonic Miniature *Miniature Mursaat is a white rarity mini that can be obtained from the third annual series of Birthday Presents. Category:Bestiary